Intoxication
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: What do you do when you hate something so much you start to love it? And what happens when you are both thrown together by fate in an old prophecy? Shishi TakeKasu Palletshipping AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It's the day before Halloween/Samhain, and I just wanted to give you all a present. Yay! The first chapter of Intoxication! Woohoo. All right.

8010

**in-tox-i-ca-tion**, _n._ **1**. inebration; drunkenness. **2**. an act or instance of intoxicating. **3**. overpowering exhilaration or excitement of the mind or emotions. **4**. Pathology. poisoning.

He is like a deadly poison, slowly leeching your health and reducing your brain to a whittled form of something you can't quite put your finger on. His beauty is unveiled in every narssistic smirk as he looks down on you, and his persistant arrogance will make you trip over yourself trying to match it. His eyes seem to hold a spell on you, rendering you useless so that you are easy prey in his web of insults. He will make you hate him, much more than you would ever think to hate anyone else...

And you couldn't possibly love him more.

I am Satoshi, and I am in love with my greatest rival.

8010

"Teme..." I bit back an animalistic growl as I glared daggers at the boy standing before me. "Give it back!"

His cool gray eyes twinkled with amusement as he cackled, "Why do you need it anyway, freak?" He fingered the stolen object warily. "Hmm...perhaps your dear _Otou-san_ gave it to you?"

White hot tears blurred the edge of my vision. I was aware my face was as red as his own flaming hair. No, not now! I'm not going to let him manipulate me now! "So what if he did?"

If possible, the gray eyes twinkled even more. "Then you know I have to confiscate this." He took a demeaning tone, one used as if speaking to a child. "Your Otou-san was a very bad man, Sato-_chan_. He did very bad things, and is now very much dead because of them."

"Stop it, you jerk!"

"Ah, but if you would only apologize to me, then you _might_ get it back."

I weighed my options. Keep what was left of my pride, or get my pendant back. I sighed, falling to my knees in defeat. "I..."

"Hands and knees, Sato-chan."

I grit my teeth, and bowed down. "I am sorry, Shigeru."

"For...?"

"...For knocking into you in the hallway."

"There, now. Good boy. That wasn't so hard." A small object dropped in front of me. My pendant! I looked up at Shigeru, but he was already halfway to class. "K'so...That bastard." I unconsciously rubbed the angel pendant softly, then placed it back on my neck. As soon as I had gotten up, the bell rang. "Dammit!" I took off running to Physical Ed., praying that Nagase-sensei wouldn't be too hard on me.

Our school isn't like other schools--it's a school of sorcery. They say it's supposed to be the best, but I seriously doubt that.

Oh. Yes, I know, "how can humans do that?" It's quite simple, actually. Way back when, something happened to the Earth. You see, every natural catastrophe that could happen happened. Tornadoes and earthquakes all over the land, tsunamis and hurricanes over the seas...All the mountains turned into volcanoes and proceeded to erupt. Some say that the infamous Roketto-dan got hold of some kind of machine and caused it, and some say it was the Gods' wrath on all of mankind for disobeying their teachings. Whatever the case, it was devastating. Many died. The few that did make it through the three years of torture took a look at the land, and started crying. The legend goes that their tears remade the ocean, and their beating upon the Earth pierced the ground and created mountains that rose above the water to become land masses. Their cries became thunder, which hit the underwater plants that were now above ground and created fire. And then their deep breaths to control themselves created the winds. Those four people are now the Elementals-sama, and are worshiped in every culture.

Those born to this new Earth were an entirely new order of being. They were faster, more intelligent, and closely tuned to Nature. And that's how Mages came to be, those that were so close to Nature that they could bond with it and manifest their energies.

So...yes. That is the Creation story, and everyone has to have memorized it by the age of six or so. Depending on when you first go to NO-School. NO-School is a school where they find out just what your special skills are, and then sort you into schools that specialize in those areas. Me, well, I was sent to a Mage school, MO-sD. Very short for Mage Order-sector D. Each school has a sector they control, and there are many sectors, from D-12, F-49, to even Z-99. Never one-hundred, because three digit numbers are considered bad in our society, since there were three years of torture.

And there's more. A prophecy, in fact. The Elementals-sama will decide to reincarnate themselves into the bodies of four children, because there is supposed to be another terrible tragedy. Not as bad as the first, but still pretty bad. I don't know much about it, but I do know that they are split into two pairs of lovers. Earth and Water, I think, and Fire and Wind...

8010

As it turns out, he was too busy to notice me anyway. When I slipped him the forged sick note, he didn't even so much as glance at me.

"It looks like the goth is too afraid to change out today! Thank the Gods, that faggot."

I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. I sighed, too tired to even throw a glare at him. Insults aside, he was pretty much right. I'm not a goth, but most wouldn't know it. I usually dress in all black, but it's not really about any labels. I just don't like how colors look on me, and besides, black is my best color. Today I had chosen to wear a plain black t-shirt, a fishnet long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and some black fingerless gloves. I had finally found clean pants, and it sucked that the only clean pair had to be tight black jeans. What was I _thinking_ when I bought that? ...Hm...maybe Oka-san bought them for me... Anyway, back to the point. And yes, I am gay. I finally told Kasumi yesterday. Apparently now it was all over the school. I thought I knew better than to trust her not to tell her sisters, those gossip freaks. I couldn't really blame her, that's how she is, after all, she is pretty close to them...

"Sato-chan!" The whisper came from behind the doorway, where I knew Kasumi was hiding.

"Time to go already?" I whispered back, looking at sensei. He was engrossed in the tackling of freshmen bodies in the game known as Football.

"I'm here, too," I heard Takeshi whisper from the same spot. I hummed, and walked up to Nagase-sensei.

"Nagase-sensei, may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked, a bit louder than normal so that he might hear me.

"Sure!" He yelled, making me take a step backward. "Take Shigeru with you!"

"Wha--But sensei, I think Satoshi is able to go to the bathroom on his own."

"Yeah, sensei!" For once in my life, I was actually agreeing with Shigeru.

"Nonetheless, the teachers aren't allowed to send anybody out without an escort, due to the number of increased skipping and some mumbo jumbo about percentages..." And Nagase-sensei was back on the field, blowing his whistle at some unlucky players.

"K'so..." I mumbled, walking to the spot where Hiroshi and Kasumi were going to meet me. I stopped and suddenly swiveled around. "Oi, bastard. You can stop following me now."

At seeing Kasumi and Takeshi, Shigeru smirked. "I knew it. Typical. Where are you planning to skip to?"

"You can go now..." I grumbled. Dammit. Now he was interested.

"No way. If I go back without you, sensei is going to catch on earlier."

Kasumi gave me a worried glance. "Sato-chan, do you think it was a good idea to...?"

I sighed, giving her a bright smile. A fake bright smile. "Na, na, Mi-chan. It's all right. He does have a point." Wow. Shigeru actually looked surprised that I admitted that. Almost as surprised as I was. I amended, "Besides, who knows if we can trust him not to tell sensei first thing?"

My friends just nodded, and Shigeru glared. "So where are you going?"

"To visit someone," I replied offhandedly. We started walking to our "getaway car", or so had it been dubbed in our plans.

8010

"So really, who are you going to see?" There was no mocking in his tone. He was actually curious. Wow. I'll give him a point for that. Plus, the fact that we were currently stashed in the cramped back seat of the small car that Hiroshi had borrowed from his friend.

"My friend." Seeing his none-too-satisfied expression, I sighed. "She lives in an institution."

"Why?"

"All right...just don't...Make fun of it, or anything like that," I grumbled. I didn't know why I was even telling him this--it took me years to tell Hiroshi and Kasumi. "She kept on trying to commit suicide. A few times she almost managed to take me with her, but someone always caught us. So...yeah.I've known her since I was four, and when I was ten, my parents moved me here to get away from her. It was later on I learned what happened."

"Wow..." Shigeru was actually speechless. Wow. That's more than three times he's impressed me today, and that's more than I can say for the whole five years I've known him. Just goes to show how much people change...

Heh, yeah, and purple monkies will crawl out of my ass.

"So, Shigeru..." Kasumi started. "What is your primary element?" I raised my eyebrow. What is she up to?

"Fire," Shigeru smirked. "The most powerful of the elements."

"Hm...well, I am Water, Takeshi here is Earth..." she giggled," and Satoshi here is wind. quite a coincidence, ne?"

I held my head in my hands. "It's just a coincidence, that's all."

"Why, is that so, Satoshi?" No, Takeshi, don't abandon me! "I thought you said you didn't believe in coincidences."

I buried even deeper, quite sure there was a bright red blush on my face. K'so. I always blush so easily. "W-whatever."

Shigeru didn't say anything. He was probably disgusted.

"Well..." I could hear the smirk in his voice and looked up..."Care to test that theory?"

And suddenly he was close to me, his arm wrapped around me and his head--and oh Gods, his lips!--way too close for comfort. My face heated, and I was sure that I was blushing profusely. Surprisingly, I didn't push him away. All I managed was a squeak of, "Shigeru!"

"Shigeru, stop teasing Satoshi," Takeshi, always the adult, interfered. Though I didn't like the way he was grinning, nor the evil gleam in his eye... Baka no Takeshi.

"Takeshi, saying that is like telling the rain to stop falling," Kasumi grumbled, but there was that same evil glint. That evil glint that screams, 'I am going to make your life a living Hell until you screw like bunnies.' ...Or something like that.

I looked at Shigeru, who was sneering down at me. "Hey, I don't see _him_ complaining. Probably likes it, the fag."

I growled and roughly pushed him away. Immediately, I missed the warmth. What the hell was happening? How could I miss _Shigeru_, of all people, hugging me? ...More like seducing, really. "I do _not_." Even I knew that was the lamest comeback ever, but I wasn't in the mood to fight. I was dealing with a crisis here.

"Aw, is the little Sato-chan going to cry?" He sneered. I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood, okay, Shigeru?" I gave into the weariness and tiredness that itched at the features of my face. None of this made sense. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"You okay, Satoshi?" Kasumi asked, worry laced in her voice.

I nodded. "Mmhmm, just tired is all." I wasn't really tired--well, not in the sleepy way, at least. But nonetheless, I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

8010

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Review answering time!

**BlueSunset-** Thank you! Yes, I'm sorry it's a bit heavy on the history. I'm just trying to explain things, but sometimes I can get too caught up in my own work.

**RoyalDemon-** Oh, Shigeru is about to get a lot less mean. (inner voice- Cause he LURVES Satoshi so much!) OO Okie. So, yes. And thank you!

8010

"Satoshi...Satoshi, wake up!"

Kasumi's voice. I let out a small moan, turning over on...sheets? What the...? Was it all a dream?

"Here, let me handle this."

Shigeru's voice? Nope, not a dream. Did I really fall asleep, though? I tried to remember my dream...Flowers...and...Shigeru? What the fuck?

"Sato-chan..." I heard his voice purr seductively in my ear. His hot breath sent small shivers down my spine. I heard myself moan and made myself swat at where his voice came from to make it not look as bad. "...WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASS!!!!"

"Uwahhh!" I jumped up, now fully awake. My ears rang, and I covered them up. "Itaaaiii...What in the hells was _that_ for?!"

He smirked. "Just trying to wake you up."

"Baka," I mumbled under my breath. Seriously, Shigeru was starting to scare me. One moment he's insulting me, then the next he's flirting with me, and then he's back to his usual self. "Where are we?"

"At the institution," Kasumi answered, taking a look around. Takeshi was smiling at me.

I gave a big smile. "Where's Natsume?"

Takeshi's smile faltered. "They're trying to calm her down. The second she saw us, she started going balistic."

I jumped out of the bed. "Is she in the Q.R.?"

"Hai. We're in her room right now."

I nodded. "All right." And then I sped off to the Q.R., or the "Quiet Room", as they called it.It was a room with nothing in it but a mattress.

"Kaze-sama!" Natsume was screeching. "I need Kaze-sama!"

I rushed in, noting that even the Q.R. was unlocked in this place. I pushed past all the Doctors and wrapped my arms around Natsume.

"Hey, kid, you're not supposed to be---"

"It's...Satoshi! He's allowed to be in here, Azumaki-san."

"...Whatever you say..."

As she screeched, I held her in my arms, whispering, "It's okay. I'm here." She looked at me, as if deciding whether I was the real thing or not. It was barely a second before I felt an extreme pain on my cheek, and tasted blood in my mouth. She scratched me. Still, I continued to soothe her, bringing air currents to wrap around us like a blanket. It took a while, but her screeching turned into wailing, then sobs, then finally whispers. I still held her, whispering soothing words into her ear. She was eerily quiet. I stood up, bringing her with me, and lead her past a shocked Shigeru into her room.

I never let go even as we sat down on the bed, and she leaned into my embrace. Then she jerked, awakening from her trance. "Sato-chan?"

"Hai, Nat-chan. Daijobu ka?"

She nodded. "Daijobu desu."

"Yoi," I grinned.

She touched my cheek with wide eyes. "Oh, Sato-chan...did I do that?!"

"It's fine, Nat-chan."

"What the hell is going on here?" Shigeru asked, still shocked at what happened.

"Natsume is a psy-dweller." It took only that much, and Shigeru understood.

"But shouldn't she be with the other Dwellers-sama?" Shigeru asked, confused.

Okay, let me explain something first. Psy-dwellers are people whose spirits are finely attuned with that of the Elementals-sama, and they resonate so loudly that there is an argument whether or not they are Gods themselves. There are many levels on the Resonation Pyramid, or RP. This includes all magic users and the list goes from higher to lower like so, depending on the resonation level and amount of rarity: Elementals-sama, Gods, Dwellers-sama, and the Mage Class Sub-Pyramid (MCS-P): Sages, Mages, Apprentices, and Novices. The council of Dwellers-sama recieve messages from the Elementals-sama, and are in constant search for their reincarnations.

"Hai, but her visions make her go into episodes like that," I explained, and turned to Natsume. "What did you see this time?"

"Wind-sama..." She paused for a moment, her eyes glowing blue for a moment. "...and Fire-sama have been reunited. All four reincarnations have met, and so the circle is complete. The Trials will start soon."

"The...Trials?" Takeshi asked.

"Hai, the Trials. Four tragedies, each more powerful than the next. First comes Water, then Earth, and then Wind and Fire."

8010

"Ja ne, Nat-chan!" I called, following my friends and Shigeru out of the institution. She waved sadly from a hard, plastic window, and I threw her a bright smile, which she soon returned. I turned around to see Shigeru staring at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why did you have that look in your eyes?" I mused aloud, smiling at Shigeru.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in an amused way. "Look?"

I blushed. He was giving me that look again. "You know, _that_ look. The one where there's some kind of fire in your eyes." After a few seconds pause, I added, "Literally." I didn't add that he only got it when he looked at _me_.

He frowned, trying to figure out what I said. Then, his eyes brightened, "Oh, _that_ look. Yeah, I learned that trick a while ago, guess it pops up randomly..."

I "hmmm"ed. Randomly, eh?

As he turned around, I came to a realization. This was the first civil conversation we've ever had! That's pretty sad.

"Satoshi, Shigeru!" Kasumi called from the car. "We're going to stay at an inn tonight. I want to go shopping tomorrow, because these shops are the cutest around!" She paused a moment to give a little squeal. "We have enough for two rooms with two beds, so I'll take the room with Takeshi, and Satoshi, you can take one with Shigeru."

"No. way." Shigeru and I both growled, glaring at each other.

"I'm not going to share a room with that fag!"

"Me either!"

"Oh yes, you are," Kasumi growled, "or I'll get _one_ room with _one_ bed."

Our eyes widened. She wouldn't do that, would she? We looked at each other, silently agreeing.

"A-all right...but I call window side," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Fine by me," Shigeru said, crossing his arms as well.

We reached the inn shortly, and by then it was already eleven o'clock at night.

8010

TBC. More ShiShi in the next chapter, I promise!


End file.
